


The Ghost of Edith Caul

by WinsomeEarl



Category: Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense, Hellboy (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Apocalypse, F/M, Ghosts, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinsomeEarl/pseuds/WinsomeEarl
Summary: The ghost of Edith Howard reflects on her ill-fated marriage to the scientist Langdon Everett Caul and all that happened to them after.





	The Ghost of Edith Caul

Oh my sinking love  
Oh my diamond from above  
Yours' a cure I cannot reach  
Like an itch between my teeth

Would the hurt be over quicker  
Had my heartstrings been but thicker?  
It is mine and it is yours  
In this house from roof to floor

In the deep there was a pod  
It turned you into a god  
You went out across the sea  
And never came back home to me

Now my bones are in the ocean  
And my name has left your head  
And your thoughts are of the end  
As the seas are running red

Oh, this king of mine  
Sleeping on his throne of brine  
All he wanted was his life  
All I wanted was his time

And I'll hang by your left shoulder  
As the world begins to end  
Langdon, I miss you as a lover  
And I miss you as my friend

From our home over the ocean  
And out across the sea  
I still think of our time living  
Though you do not think of me

And my bones are in the ocean  
And my soul's by your left shoulder  
And I know that time has passed us  
But I wish we'd been but older

In that house above the ocean  
In that house above the sea  
I would stay with you forever  
If only you'd stay by me

Oh, that king of mine  
Sleeping on his throne of brine  
Yours' a cure I cannot reach  
Like an itch between my teeth

Would the hurt be over quicker  
Had my heartstrings been but thicker?  
It is mine and it is yours  
In this house forevermore

Oh, this king of mine  
Sleeping on his throne of brine  
All you wanted was your life  
All I wanted was your time


End file.
